


I Smell Good Don't I? I Taste Even Better

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, But With Blood, Crack Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vampire!Eric, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Dean was abducted by fairies, things have been weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Smell Good Don't I? I Taste Even Better

Ever since Dean had been abducted by fairies things had been weird. Sam seemed uncaring and would just tell him that he was imagining things. But Dean knew someone had been following them or just him really. Sam was god knows where, probably shaking it up with that girl from the restaurant he had been flirting with earlier; so Dean went out on his own, restless energy driving him to try and hunt down the eyes that had been boring into the back of his head. He drove, cruising around slowly with windows rolled down in the impala, it was sticky hot out in Louisiana and all he had on besides his jeans and a t-shirt was a thin green Henley with the sleeves rolled up. He didn’t like the overly warm weather; Dean Winchester did absolutely not wear shorts. And it was causing him to sweat more. He could feel the fine hairs at the back of his neck curling and his jeans felt too tight sticking to his legs.

He saw something flash in his peripheral vision so he abruptly pulled the impala over at a side road. That was another thing he didn’t like about the swampy land, all the roads were either mud or dust and the dirt was starting to cake on the impala’s wheels. Putting the car in park he idly ran his fingers all the cool metal of the knife in his boot before stepping out to take a look around. But there was no one, no one but more dirt road and trees for miles. He huffed, one hand swiping the back of his neck to wipe off the sweat building there. Leaning against the driver side door waiting for another glimpse of his mystery stalker.

“You are insufferable, but you smell so good, why is that?” Dean whipped around simultaneously pulling the gun from his waist band and pointing it into his car. The low voice had come out in a southern drawl, clearly a local and was accompanied by a pale man who could possibly be as tall as Sam, Dean thought momentarily, and was seemingly just lounging casually in passenger seat of his car. He had a shock of light blonde hair and icy blue eyes that were indeed boring into him. “Who the fuck are you? And get out of my car!” He was so surprised that he didn’t clue together the hint to what the man was with the first words he had said.

The man made no attempt to get out of the vehicle; instead he just raised an eyebrow smirking at Dean’s scowling face. “You are not related to Sookie are you?”

“WHAT?!?” It was absurd, what was this guy talking about, his gun wavering. Everything about the guy screamed a threat from his smug face to his overly relaxed posture, but something in Dean’s mind was telling him not to worry.

“Your accent, it’s faint, but still southern, a third cousin maybe?”

“Huh, no! I don’t know any Sookie’s,” Whatever the hell that is, “and, uh, I’m from Kansas.”

Why was he telling him all of this, he shook his head, trying to clear the uncertainty and fog in his brain. He must have closed his eyes too long in a blink, because the man was gone. He didn’t know it himself but the man was glamouring him.

“No? You sort of smell like her, not as good, but still worth a taste” And no wonder Dean hadn’t caught it sooner, the man was a vampire, his movements to sharp for Dean to focus on. And now he was pinned, front against the side of his car, the man’s long, cold body lined against his own.

“Bite me and I rip your head off!” Dean was livid he had let a vampire get the slip on him and he was now helpless, his gun wouldn’t do anything for him and he wasn’t strong enough to push away his attacker.

“Will you Dean?” The taller man was skimming his nose along the back of Dean’s neck inhaling the musky sent rolling off of him from the heat. “You’re wearing too many layers down here, and all alone right now, no I think I’ll get what I want. My name is Eric Northman by the way to get the formalities out of the way. I’ve been following you for weeks,” Dean could feel hands pushing up his Henley and t-shirt they were both unwelcoming and welcoming at the same time. Dean wanted to throw the man off him yet the cold hands felt amazing against his fevered flesh. He never heard of the man before, Eric, but that was normal, he and Sam rarely stopped to get to know the monster they killed, that would be idiotic.

“Okay then Eric, get the fuck off me now!!!” He was seething as he felt now cool lips this time brushing across his neck to his right shoulder. Eric had lost his patience Dean presumed because there was no warning as the monsters fangs dug into the soft spot in his neck by his collar bone. And when he got out of this he would deny the yelp he had made when Sam would ask him everything that happened. But know Dean was just praying that Eric didn’t kill him, that he was just a pit stop, a short snack. He sighed, a little light headed when Eric pulled away a lot sooner they he thought he would. Dean cringed as he felt Eric lick over the wound, and his grip on Dean’s arms loosened enough for him to rip free and spin around. But Eric was still pinned against him, hands now gripping his forearms. The vampire looked a little dazed, euphoric even. “Hmmm, You do taste good, a little like fairie” Dean’s eyes were wide, he had stopped kicking at Eric’s legs because it seemed to be doing absolutely nothing, because Eric was leaning towards him till their noses brushed together. Dean tried to crane his neck back and away as far as possible but it was no use. Eric had closed any space between them, lips pressed against his own, inhaling through Dean’s mouth before he slipped his tongue inside to glide along Dean’s teeth. And Dean was recoiling, he wanted to gag at the feeling as taste of his own blood in his mouth so he bit down as hard as he could at Eric’s bottom lip. He could feel more blood slick against his lips then and go into his mouth but it tasted different this time. He couldn’t believe he was thinking it but it actually tasted amazing, it was sweeter than tequila and even better than the taste of pie. And if Dean had anything to say about it this was blasphemous for him, but he didn’t say anything. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was now buzzing with energy as he kissed Eric back. Eric had let go his arms but was still pressed against him, slowing grinding his hips down. And god Dean couldn’t believe it but he was fucking moaning into this vampire’s mouth that tasted like heaven, and he was on a high. Dean sucked on Eric’s tongue, trying to get this entire amazing new flavor when Eric suddenly pulled back leaving Dean gasping for air.

“Aren’t you a naughty boy,” he swiped his tongue across his lower lip and the cut was instantly healed that Dean had made. Dean’s eyes zoomed in on the movement, hand reaching up to grab Eric’s neck and pull him back down, he wanted more. But Eric resisted.

“I hadn’t intended for this to happen Dean, but it seems we’ve bonded…You are so addicting though I can’t seem to care.” He grinned wickedly, fangs still in sight, longer pieces of his slicked back hair falling into his eyes as he laughed. Dean didn’t know what any of this meant, part of him knew he should kill the monster while he was letting his guard down but a bigger part of him was humming, there was a tether pulling him towards Eric and he just wanted to stop fighting it.

“I want more.” He didn’t know how else to word was he wanted.

“Hmmm, you have a nice car,” Eric reached around Dean to open one of the back doors and herded him inside, “I quite liked the 60’s” He pushed Dean until Dean’s back was pressed against the far door in the back seat, legs lying in front of him. Eric could see how greedy Dean was for this. He had taken in some of Eric’s blood without meaning to or knowing what would happen, he at least understood what was going on, he had had a similar bond with Sookie but she didn’t want him anymore, told him she couldn’t choose between him and Bill. And if Eric had to admit it he was lonely. He didn’t usually go for make humans, but this one was beautiful, especially his lips and oh his smell. Dean could possibly be one of the most amazing smelling humans he had ever been near and it was driving him mad. But he didn’t want to kill him, he wanted to make that clear.

He crawled into the car with the gracefulness of feline, spine dipping as he pulled Dean up by his hips to remove his jeans.

“Kick off your shoes and take off your shirt Dean.” His voice was quiet but it was still a command and one that Dean responded to immediately, getting lost in Deep South tones, whimpering as he shucked off both shirts.

“Eric… please.” He was carding his hands through the vampire’s hair then until it hung loose about his head. He couldn’t believe the noises he was making but he wanted Eric so god damn bad, yet at the same time he wanted to push him away. He was burning up and when he was completely rid of clothes Eric ran his hands along his body and it felt so good, his fevered skin relished in the contrasting cool temperature. And it was so calming that he barely realized he was now completely naked, skin sticking to the leather upholstery in the back seat of the impala.

Eric was staring down at Dean lying beneath him, amazed that the human wasn’t putting up more of a fight, just staring back, grinning lazily at him. He continued running long fingers along Dean’s body watching him arch into his touch. The blood bond was in full swing now and Eric didn’t know what he wanted to do with Dean first. He decided, gently prodding Dean until he rolled over on his stomach, and maneuvering him so he rested on his elbows, ass up in the air. Eric was moving too slowly for Dean’s liking, and he still had enough mind to know that he was a freakin’ vampire and he could definitely move a lot faster. Dean hummed into the pillow of his arms as he felt a soothing hand run down his spine and to the swell of his ass.

“Come on Eric… what… am I too much man for yah?” Haziness or not wouldn’t keep Dean from being a smartass. He sucked in a gasping breath though because he was feeling something he wasn’t expecting, it was cool and wet and fingers did not feel like that. And it was Eric’s mouth on his hole, and he was groaning in seat between his arms. He figured he was gonna get fucked, but not this, he had never let someone do this to him before. Eric’s hands were there too now, holding his ass cheeks apart and when Dean bucked against the feeling of Eric’s lips at that too sensitive area Eric just dug his fingers harder in Dean’s flesh, no longer gentle. Dean could deal with that, he liked the pain, but then there was more wet…

“ERIC!” Dean was writhing and it didn’t matter, Eric was barely holding him down but his vampiric strength gave him the upper hand. Giddy on Dean’s blood Eric wanted to learn what he tasted like everywhere and if Dean was so greedy for it Eric decided to do whatever he wanted, licking over Dean’s dark pink opening once before jabbing his tongue inside of him where he was the hottest. And he tasted damningly good there to. And Dean was a litany of sounds now that were being muffled by the human’s arms.

“God Eric, stop… I can’t…” He was so hard, cock leaking onto leather and he would cringe at the cum stains ruining his car later but now he could barely get a word out, it felt so good. He felt sick and too exposed but not open enough where he wanted more… “… more.” And technically Dean got what he wanted because now there were two of those long cool fingers inside of him, scissoring and it was so abrupt he cried out, biting into his arm until there were indents of his teeth in his skin. Because Eric didn’t move his mouth away, he was licking into Dean now around his working fingers. He didn’t have much experience with human males and sex but he had certainly been around long enough to know what to do. Moving away he bent over Dean keeping his hand working and mouthing up his spine until he reached Dean’s shaking shoulders. He wanted to tell Dean to relax but instead the heady smell of Dean trapped in car around them was making him dizzy with lust, desire to be inside Dean tight, wet, and warm. That was the nicest thing about humans, they were so warm, and Eric couldn’t get enough. “Dean…” It was like a purr in Dean’s ear and he shivered against Eric’s chest flush to his back. Muttering under his breath, “Damn vampire speed…” Eric heard him of course and only chuckled, grinning before biting down on Dean’s shoulder hard, but with just his blunt incisors, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely hard enough to bruise.

“FUCK, are you gonna fuckin’ fuck me or what?” Dean was glaring backward over his shoulder, painfully hard now, if he wasn’t feeling so amazingly good right now he would kill the vampire for sure. But he didn’t have to wait any longer, he barely had time to register Eric pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Dean had no time to adjust, groaning down into the seat, fucking finally. When did Eric take all his clothes off though? Dean was finding more and more perks to having sex with a vampire.

“You feel so good Dean, so nice and warm, and you smell so good…” Eric was back to almost lying against Dean’s back, one arm around Dean’s waist pulling him even tighter to his chest, rolling his hips up against Dean’s ass. And oh god, he wasn’t going to last. Eric was moving so fast that any possible pain was masked by how blissed out he was feeling finally getting what he wanted, Eric inside of him. In contrast to Dean, pouring sweat, cock leaking on the back seat, practically purring, Eric was calm in comparison, body not needing to sweat but Dean was still definitely affecting him too. He didn’t need to breath but he would take in deep gulping breaths in the fogged up car, nose running along the top of Dean’s back, tongue darting out to lick up the sweat beading on Dean’s skin. And he was pounding into Dean harder reaching down his arm under Dean to touch his cock there, and it made Dean shiver it felt amazing, Eric’s cool skin on his flushed and overly sensitive skin. He thought he was done then and there but Eric sunk his teeth over the curve of one of his shoulders and all the sensations were the sweetest pain. He was feeling too much, a lot more than he usually let himself have, and he was gone, spilling onto the seat. Groaning loudly with a smile on his lips as he laid his check against the sweat slicked leather. His legs where shaking hard and if it had been for Eric holding him around his waist he would have probably collapsed completely. Dean hadn’t even realized Eric had finished too inside of him, because the vampire was almost completely still now against him.

“Eric?” He was calming down a little from his high, he tugged at Eric’s arm until he slipped free to lay down completely on his stomach. He didn’t know where he pulled the energy from but he also managed to roll over then onto his back between Eric’s legs. And he finally got a good look at him. Dean like to think of himself as an equal opportunist. He liked to admire both women and men, and Eric was definitely someone worth being admired. Pale skin, no blemishes, stormy eyes that went well with his skin tone and light blonde hair. He dragged a hand up Eric’s stomach, a little embarrassed he wasn’t more fit compared to abs Eric was sporting. Eric was smirking, almost like he could hear Dean’s thoughts. “You’re beautiful Dean, I usually take what I want when I need to feed but nothing like this… I just…” Dean didn’t want any adorations or compliments and he decided that he really didn’t get to kiss Eric thoroughly enough. So he pulled Eric down back gripping the back of his neck. Eric went willingly and when he met Dean’s lips it wasn’t hard and fast like what they had just done. He marveled that Dean still wanted this, wasn’t repulsed and pushing him from the car. Instead Dean was sucking on his tongue, surprisingly not revolted by the taste of his own blood there.

“My brother and I, we’re leaving town tomorrow but… if you’re ever nearby I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again.” Eric didn’t ask Dean how he Dean would know if he was nearby him again, but he supposed Dean just assumed it would be easy for him to find him now, which was true. Their blood bond would weaken with their separation but Eric would always have a soft spot for the fiery human. And later Pam would ask him what human he had been with because surely the extremely strong scent that was Dean wouldn’t leave him for a while and he wished it never would. But he also knew what Dean did and that they couldn’t have that, “I would like that” He dressed, watching Dean still spent and panting, laying naked and so happily sated that before he flashed out of sight he gave Dean once last kiss on his neck, trying to remember and catalog exactly how he smelled. And when he was gone Dean still laid there trying to come up with some genius excuse to explain to Sammy about why there was blood on him and smelled like sex. But think about the best fucking sex he’d ever had, with a vampire yet, but it had been worth it. Stupid heat, now that Eric was gone it was unbearable, he grudgingly starting pulling his clothes back on because he needed a god damn shower after all this.


End file.
